One of the most difficult and time consuming tasks in interior decorating is changing or simply eliminating wallpaper. The process is so tedious many people often paper or paint over existing wallpaper. This however, is typically unacceptable as the results are less than ideal.
When removing wallpaper, if the adhesive can be softened, the paper can usually be easily peeled from the wall surface. Devices for weakening the adhesive include solutions, steam machines, spray bottles etc. Which attempt to penetrate the paper and reach the adhesive. Sometimes large quantities of solution can be used to soak the wallpaper, thus reaching the adhesive. Using large quantities of solution can, however, damage the wall and can be very messy. Furthermore, many types of wallpaper use materials which are water impermeable and cannot be soaked in this manner. These papers also present problems for steam machines.
The problem of penetrating wallpaper has been overcome by the development of perforators. Perforators are devices which tear or perforate the wallpaper permitting solutions to be applied to the adhesive through the perforations in the wallpaper. While effective, perforators can damage wall surfaces if not carefully handled, and their effectiveness is often reduced due to the small size of the perforations created.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved wallpaper scarifying device for perforating wallpaper.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved wallpaper scarifying device which will not damage a wall surface.
And another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved wallpaper scarifying device which will provide relatively large perforations in wallpaper.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved wallpaper scarifying device which is quick, efficient and easy to operate.